The Stealer Channel
The Stealer Channel is a 24 hour for 4-15 year olds. It began on July 17th, 2013 (that's when CPStealer started dying and dead pukie raped). The first show to air on the channel was "If You Want It, Get It". The first movie to air was "Daddy's Good Hellcare". The channel is still remaining very active. Mascots * Stealer: Stealer is an orange Penguin with curvy lines of colors on his body and a robber mask. He is very wacky, grumpy yet enthusiastic sometimes. A series of plushies in multiple color choices is available on the online store for $8.99 each, while the "Ultimate Stealer Collection" is for $40,99. * Glowy G: Glowy G is a blue Penguin with glow stick on arms, legs and a face. She is known for her joyful parties and has an action figure was available on the online store for a limited time with the purchase of $30 or more. Her attitude is described to be hyper energetic, very happy and full of joy! Programming The Stealer Channel (7:00 am - 10:00 pm) * Jamarca Hatashi * If You Want It, Get It! * Cowardville * Knight Of Blood Devil Valley * How2MakeIt with Stealer * Stealers Adventures: The Series * Jump, Duck, Run, Drive * NewsToKids with Stealer * Glowy Does Stand-Up * Adventures of a Tabletop Water Bottle * The Real Ghostbusters * t00nyhAXer * The Open * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * TMNT * TMNT 2003 * Nickelodeon TMNT * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show * Pokemon * Sailor Men vs KEKUS NIARGK * Sailor Men in USA! * The Life Of An MLG Pro * Farty McPoophead - The Show (bought out by Star TV) * Pukie Deathouse * Peridot * Mew, the show. * Star VS The Forces Of Evil (Star TV still airs this, TSC asked permission, but they didn't buy it) (Adult Time) (10:00 pm - 5:30 am) * U won fite, m8? * Family Gal * Da Simpsizzles * Lockwood and Co. * Mr. Picklejars * Skittled for Life * Wild Ones * News at 4:00 * The Last Man On Earth TV Specials Edit * Unlikely Love: Jamarca Hatashi * Prankstown: Jamarca Hatashi * The Spirits Rise Once More: Jamarca Hatashi * Christmas Spirits: Jamarca Hatashi * New Years FIGHT: Jamarca Hatashi * Glowy G's Happy Holidays * If You Want It, Get WIN It! * Lifetime of a Tabletop Waterbottle * Cowardville Annual Funfair * The Open - File: H0L1D@Y $3$30N @TT@K$ * Stealer In Japan * An Important Message From Gretchen Donalds * The Open - File: TR1K R TR33T RA1D * The Open - File: PR@NK BU$T1NG * The Open - File: R0S3 B0MB * The Open - File: 1LL3G@LE F1R3W0RK$ * Stealer's Birthday * Stealer Visits Flordia Movies (only aired on Saturdays) * The Stealer Movie * BonBooker's Wacky World * Movie of a Tabletop Waterbottle * The Open - File: M0V1E N1GHT * Cowardville: Bill Visits Hollywood! * Farty McPoophead: The Movie - Nightmare in Toilet Town * Inter-Dimensional Brawl: Jamarca Hatashi * If You Want It, Get Take It! * Daddy's Daycare * Hampster Destruction * Mezzaa's Quest The Stealer Movie The Stealer Movie was a 92 minute long movie only released on video in 2014. It had Stealer going though all the shows and bring the characters back to their proper shows. It had a $30,000,00 budget, and was developed by Oats and Cookies Studios. Cover The cover to The Stealer Movie was actually a winning picture of a drawing contest. The add to participate in this contest was featured in two issues of the Pookie News. It was held at the top floor of the coffee shop. Only kids 12 and under were allowed to participate. Basically kids had to make drawings and whatever one was judged the best, the penguin who created that cover would win a $10,000 college scholarship, be a voice actor, and have their drawing featured on the upcoming Stealer Movie. Designers would not change the design in any way, they will just make background features and a title. The winner of the contest was Julia Green, the runner up was Allison Parks. Cast: * Bat "All-Stars" Wilson - Stealer * Gretchen Donalds - Glowy G * (all the actors for the shows as their characters.) * Neil DeGrase Tyson - Seperate * Julia Green - Stealer's Lost Sister Leaked Collectors Edition A few weeks after release, a collector's edition was leaked on the website "www.geeknews.net", which was shut down a few hours later. About a day later, it was leaked it would be out on June 17th 2014, the same day The Stealer Channel was launched a year prior. So many people were talking about it, the release kept being pushed back. But then, quietly, on December 5th, it was released in North America. By this time, interest was basically lost. But, since they promised. It was released. But, there was a catch. You could only get it by pre-ordering The Open - File: TH3 V1D30 G@M3. A special edition Stealer figureine (with sig. of Gretchen Donalds) It included; DVD, metal case, Seperate T-Shirt, Stealer trucker hat, Biker jacket Glowy G, and a note from Bat "All-Stars" Wilson, founder and voice of Stealer. Legal A few weeks after the Pengy Teens Selfie Contest, executive and co-founder Gretchen Donalds filed a lawsuit to Pengy Teens for taking the ideas of the cover contest they held for The Stealer Movie. Bumpers signified this by showing Stealer, dressed like Professor Layton, and Glowy G wearing a judge's wig, sitting in a court room, Stealer sitting across someone, dressed like the mascot of Pengy Teens, and yelling "OBJECTION!". And, during downtime, The Stealer Channel played the epidode of If You Want It, Get It "If You Want It, Take Him To Court" on repeat for 5 hours straight. Gretchen Donalds, co-founder of The Stealer Channel said; "I just don't get it. When someone innovates, others copy. But, if a TV network has a contest, they shouldn't have to deal with copying.". This was what caused the Pengy Teens Semi-Demise, where they went bankrupt, and almost disappeared. Until, the geniuses at Stealer Communications bought and destroyed the channel, by making EXCLUSIVELY for reruns of Breadwinners, Spongebob, Peridot, SVTFOE and MAD. Connections with Star TV * Wretchen has appeared in the sign on bumper. * Stealer's shadow was on Star TV Movie opening bumper. * A bumper called "A Special Announcement" where Wretchen and Stealer talked together. * A TV special on Star TV called "Stealer Visits". Category:Companies